


I'm a Child of Sun and the Stars I Love

by anangel



Series: ♡ Greek Mythological Love Stories ♡ [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangel/pseuds/anangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♡</p><p>Among the lush meadows of Phrygia, grew two trees which caused amazement to blossom in the hearts of any and all who came across them. You see, one tree was oak and the other tree a linden. But this is not what astonished all who glanced. The real magic lay in the mystery that the two trees shared a single trunk. Their branches were entangled in an embrace of mismatched colour and leaves. Their branches curled around one another as if they were gripping fingers. This is the story of how this wonder came to be.</p><p>♡ Louis and Harry in the Greek mythological love story of Baucis and Philemon ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Child of Sun and the Stars I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know some of you are gonna be confused because I said I would update my other fic but I am currently working on chapter two of that right now! So, I should be posting that soon! But I was having a dream and I was just like "so Harry and Louis should be written into Greek Mythology" and so this little fic was born! This is based off of the love story of Baucis and Philemon, if you're not familiar with their story you should know that they are basically the symbol of friendship, hospitality and good nature. This should be part of maybe a little mini ficlet series of stories inspired by Greek Mythology! Have fun reading and please leave me a cute comment because they really do make my day! Love you all and enjoy reading!
> 
> B xo ♡
> 
> ♡ Title from Berlin by RY X purely because I listened to it on repeat whilst writing! ♡

♡

 

_Among the lush meadows of Phrygia, grew two trees which caused amazement to blossom in the hearts of any and all who came across them. You see, one tree was oak and the other tree a linden. But this is not what astonished all who glanced. The real magic lay in the mystery that the two trees shared a single trunk. Their branches were entangled in an embrace of mismatched colour and leaves. Their branches curled around one another as if they were gripping fingers. This is the story of how this wonder came to be._

 

There were times, although rare, when Zeus - the King of the Olympian Gods - would tire of merry life residing at Mount Olympus. During these times, Zeus would leave his ornate palace in the empyrean and journey down to earth. There, he would seek pleasure and amusement, disguised as a mortal. Often on his travels, Zeus would be accompanied by his faithful companion, Hermes the Messenger God.

 

On this occasion, Zeus was curious as to how courteous the populace of Phrygia were. With this in mind, he and Hermes disguised themselves as destitute voyagers and traveled to earth. They sought shelter at any dwelling they came upon, whether poverty-stricken or wealthy, spacious or minuscule.

 

They were turned away by every mortal they encountered. No being would lower themselves to even speak to Zeus and Hermes, barely glancing at the dusty ‘mortals’. _“Be gone, beggars”_ , the two deities were repeatedly told by the inhospitable Phrygians, as doors were shut in their faces. To Zeus, the people of Phrygia were evidently ill mannered and were too occupied to aid two disheveled wanderers.

 

You see, Zeus was the guardian of the travellers, he protected all who sought sanctuary in lands unknown to them. To Zeus, hospitality was of sovereign importance. He disliked what he had seen of Phrygia and it’s ill mannered inhabitants so far.

 

Zeus and Hermes were turned away by hundreds of mortals and were beginning to tire of the behaviour of the Phrygian people.The King of the Olympian Gods was growing angrier with each passing moment and became strong-willed in his decision to punish the discourteous Phrygians.

 

Just as the two gods decided to end their voyage, they stumbled upon a humble little cabin. It was poorer than any shelter they had seen before, the roof made from only straw and reeds. Knocking on the door, they were surprised when a loud, cheerful voice bid them entrance and the door swung open. Zeus and Hermes, still in a state of surprise, stooped low to enter through the tiny entrance. They found themselves in a very small, cozy room. It was very clean and well-kept, even if it was a tad cluttered. The owners of the poor little shack had made best of what they had, that was obvious.

 

In the dim room lit by candles, the deities saw a middle aged man, who was sitting on a rickety chair with his feet propped up on a table, wrapped in a tartan robe. Stubble was scattered over his chiseled jaw like stars scattered in wild yonder. His features were sharp and his muscled arms displayed a large stag. He gave a single nod to each god, smiling warmly. A few seconds later, another equally-aged man was flitting around the room, like an insect from flower to flower. He appeared sincerely glad to see them and bustled about the room, trying to make their guests comfortable. His shoulder length curls hung over his face as he busily scurried around the room. He threw a soft tartan cover, similar to the other man’s robe, over a bench and told them to rest their tired souls. The other man kindled the fire, telling them to warm their chilled bones.

 

The curly haired man was called Harry and his husband was Louis, they told the gods. The humble cottage had always been their home and they had lived there throughout their marriage. Even though they lived without wealth, they lacked and wanted nothing more, for their love for each other filled them with contentment that could make a crowned head envious.

 

"We don't have much to offer you, but poverty isn't so bad when your spirit is rich and you're filled with love!" they said with a smile, gazing fondly at each other and apologising to their unexpected visitors because they had so little to provide them as refreshment.

 

Zeus and Hermes exchanged glances. Perhaps not **all** Phrygian mortals were so unwelcoming and uncourteous.

 

Louis brought out olives, eggs and radishes from their small food supply and began to boil a pot of water. Harry retreated to their modest garden and came back with his homegrown cabbage, which he was very proud of and eager to share. Louis placed the food into the water, as well as their last piece of smoked pork hanging from the ceiling beams. Harry set the table for the two ‘travellers’. He laid down a stained lace cloth across the wooden table. He began to scrub the stains harshly, but to no avail. One of the spindly table legs was significantly shorter than the others, so Harry had to prop it up with a piece of broken crockery, whilst looking embarrassed and repeatedly apologising.

 

Once the food was ready, Louis pulled up two more frail wooden chairs and invited the 'wanderers' to eat. He had a small amount of poor quality wine saved for a special occasion, and did not hesitate to bring it to the table. He watered it down, so that it would last longer.

 

The couple seemed thrilled that the visitors were enjoying their meal. Louis kept a close eye on their cups, promptly re-filling them whenever they became empty.

 

As the meal progressed, they noticed a miraculous occurrence taking place. No matter how many cups of wine Louis poured, the pottery jug still remained full to the brim. Long after the wine should have ran out, the jug was still full.

 

This struck fear into the hearts of Harry and Louis, and they bowed their heads in silent prayer to the Olympian Gods. They suddenly suspected the two unkempt men at their table were more than just beggars. With a wavering voice, Harry began to apologise for not having more to offer as hosts. Louis told the gods that they had a goose (which was more of a pet to the couple) that they could cook and serve to their guests. Harry began to pale and looked grief-stricken at the mention of their goose.

 

With that, they hurried around the room, two ageing mortals desperately trying to catch their pet goose. It was in vain. Around the table, they ran, much to the amusement of the gods. The panic stricken goose finally resided in the lap of Zeus, as Harry and Louis collapsed into their chairs, exhausted and panting.

 

The two Gods decided it was time, and removing their disguises, revealed their true identities to the ageing couple. Zeus informed them that they had been kindly entertaining the Olympian Gods. Hermes commended Harry and Louis on their outstanding kindness and hospitality, informing them that they were indeed different to their neighbours.

 

"We will severely punish this wicked land, along with the ungracious inhabitants," they told the trembling couple. "These mortals have forgotten that the godliest act is to offer hospitality to poor strangers and they shall pay the price for their arrogance."

 

Zeus assured Harry and Louis that his wrath would not include them (and their goose), for they had been giving hosts. He led them outside of their humble home and told them to look around. Where there were once grand buildings and bustling streets, there was nothing but water and luscious green meadow. A river had engulfed the entirety of Phrygia, as well as the people. Only their small cottage and modest garden was left untouched.

 

Even though their neighbours were hateful and wicked towards them, the couple cried sorrowful tears on their behalf.

 

However, another miracle dried their tears - where once stood their lowly cottage, now perched majestically a stately temple. It’s white marble pillars were supporting a roof of pure gold.

 

“Welcome to your new home,” said Zeus. “Name any item of your desire, I shall happily grant you your wish.” Harry and Louis briefly whispered to each other, then bowed their heads to the King of the Olympians and in hushed voices said that their wish was to serve as his priests, living and guarding his temple until the end. The only other thing they asked of Zeus was that they should never live alone, but would die together.

 

Their love was great and Zeus was happy to grant them their wish.

 

For many years the couple lived in the temple, serving Zeus loyally and cherishing every moment they had together. One day, in their extreme old age, they sat outside of their grand home, reminiscing about their younger days. They spoke about when it was hard and they were poor, but so happy. Now they were surrounded by wealth and equally as happy still (and just as much in love!) Memories flooded them and they marvelled at the fullness of their lives, sighing in contentment. Louis suddenly noticed that vines had wrapped around Harry’s arms, leaves were curling through his hair and flowers were sprouting through his skin. The same thing was happening to him. Bark began to grow around them. They glanced one last look at each other, kissing for the last time. And they became trees.

 

_And they were together forever, still. You see, the linden and the oak shared a single trunk. Zeus had granted their wish. Among the lush meadows of Phrygia, grew two trees which caused amazement to blossom in the hearts of any and all who came across them. The voyagers came from afar to gaze in wonderment and hang wreaths of flowers on the intertwined branches. The two trees were tangled together. And together they shall stay._

 

♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, cutie! Leave me a comment about your day :) ♡


End file.
